1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor driving device, and more particularly, to a motor driving device that can reduce noise.
2. Description of the Related Art
Brushless Direct-Current (DC) motors use a permanent magnet instead of a rotor of a typical DC motor and use an excitation phase control method instead of a speed control method of a typical DC motor.
Since the brushless DC motors do not use a mechanical contact part such as a brush and a commutator of a typical DC motor, they are called commutatorless DC motors or brushless DC motors. Since the brushless DC motors have the advantages of low failure rate, simple motor structure, small size, and fast response characteristics, they are being used as actuators in various fields.
However, the performance of the brushless DC motors may be degraded due to the noise or vibration of the motor caused by Electromagnetic Interference (EMI) that may be generated when a switch is turned on/off during a pull-up operation.